


gonna catch me

by mildlydiscouraging



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Gen, Japan, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaning against the glass two thousand feet up, Phil asks, “Do you think if you parachuted from here you would die?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	gonna catch me

**Author's Note:**

> [_nymeriahale asked:_](http://moonfullofstars.tumblr.com/post/138061527118/) phan + 21 please?  
>  (things you said when we were on top of the world)
> 
> title from "[parachute](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jr4fPdIAtyU)" by ingrid michaelson

Leaning against the glass two thousand feet up, Phil asks, “Do you think if you parachuted from here you would die?”

Desensitized to non sequiturs, Dan squints into the distance full of the lights of a city he’s just learning to love. “It depends on if you pull the chute or not.”

Phil rolls his eyes and leans back against the railing, looking Dan in the eye. For the first time since they landed, the background noise of foreign conversation feels like just that, background noise. Not something he feels the need to decode, the blindly mild paranoia that they’re talking about him, the complete outside-ness. It’s just something to tune out, and it’s easy where he stands. It’s feeling out of place, but still feeling like home.

“Would you parachute with me?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> these are getting shorter & shorter and i kinda like it tbh, it feels a lot less stressful
> 
> tumblr @[dweebhowell](http://dweebhowell.tumblr.com)


End file.
